


work it

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stands, Rimming, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Seoho wakes up, but he is not in his bed.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	work it

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short excuse to write smut in this new year :') there is no exact plot here anyway and it might suck so- yeah-

Seoho wakes up; but he is not in his bed. It’s a whole different place, somewhere foreign, a different bed that he has never laid on before, and it’s a different ceiling too, and it’s just all so confusing to him. The sheet feels tender on his bare skin and he feels fatigue all over himself. He runs his hand across the bed, trying to find his glasses or anything to help him remember what the hell is actually going on here, but wait, it’s a… hand.

He shrieks because he doesn’t remember committing any crime… So why is there a body part here in the bed?

His eyes gaze down to the hand, and he finally locates his glasses, almost bent under his back, and he quickly puts them on so he can grasp what’s happening here.

The hand, his gaze trails up the arm and then bare shoulder and then it’s a whole… human. A man is lying, sleeping, beside him,  _ naked _ …

Seoho slaps his hands over his mouth to muffle his scream as he realizes that the both of them are naked together in one bed.

_ Shit. Fuck. No, I’m so screwed! _

He scrambles out of the bed, trusting his wobbly legs, and hastily trying to find his clothes strewn all over the room. He doesn’t remember anything, any fucking single thing, so how did he end up here?

The walk to the door is so short but it takes all his might to will himself to move. His whole body hurts; his head hurts and most important, his  _ ass _ fucking hurts.

Seoho is not usually this wild, he is pretty mild and tame in his daily life, but by the time he sits in the bus, he realizes that he had just left his one night stand partner and he didn’t fucking know who it was.

Ah, whatever. It’s not like he will meet the man again anyway.

“So, you are telling me you slept with someone last night?”

Seoho nurses his headache while sipping on his lemonade, in hope that there won’t be any more disturbances that can prolong this headache. He has had enough drinks this year so he vows to himself that he will never touch alcohol ever again until the next two years.

“Keonhee, shut up for a second. Your voice hurts my head even more.” He writhes in pain. Seriously, say no to alcohol. Fuck this.

“Don’t blame me when it was your entire fault for drinking so much even though I tried stopping you.”

“You should have just slapped me or something-”

“And miss the chance to see you suffer like this? Certainly no.”

“Fuck you,” Seoho murmurs.

Keonhee lifts his hands up in surrender. “If you would like to have another round after last night, sure.”

“God,” Seoho groans loudly, “Stop reminding me about that! It was number one in my To Forget List. Please.”

Keonhee grins. “You are lucky it’s Sunday and we don’t have work. I would like to see you being in this state on work day. It must be fun.”

Seoho kicks his roommate on his hip, pulling a strained painful noise from the other. As much as he is happy to see Keonhee toppling over to the floor, the move hurts his head even more. Damn it.

As Monday comes too quickly, Seoho makes sure to shower with cold water to chase away all his fatigue. He doesn’t need to look like he was being wrecked by a train. He has enough of Keonhee teasing him all day; he doesn’t need anyone else to point out how much of a mess he looks like.

He looks at his appearance in the mirror and god, he looks suck. It’s like he was being tortured by an invisible weight sitting on his shoulder. He doesn’t know why he feels so uneasy after yesterday but he really doesn’t feel like being himself.

Seoho is, by nature, a good person with good principles and good behavior. He doesn’t really drink that much because he knows just how low his alcohol tolerance is but last Friday night, he just wants to celebrate with Keonhee for the achievement they had done. The two of them are just juniors in the marketing department and their team had just managed to pull a compliment from their manager, so it was only right to hold a small celebration over it.

He doesn’t remember much because he always forgets his drunken behavior, but Keonhee did say that he was dancing with a man on the dance floor that night, and then he was gone in a second that Keonhee didn’t look at him. Seoho can’t remember any single thing no matter how long he is meditating under the shower so he concludes that maybe he really doesn’t need to remember anything related to that sacred night.

Their colleagues are all greeting them and some are asking where he went that night. Seoho forces a laugh out and says that he went home because he was tired, completely disregarding Keonhee’s secret stare. That kid, he will starve him tonight. No dinner for Keonhee, he supposes.

The manager comes and tells them to stop chatting around and to start going to work. Seoho hurriedly walks into his cubicle and bumps into Keonhee who whispers about  _ people are going to go wild if they know how feral you were _ , and Seoho lands a painful jab on the other’s ribs.

Halfway into the day, every employee is called to the wide meeting hall and they are just told that there will be an important announcement. Keonhee stands close to him and the two of them huddle together because an important announcement in this company usually is very  _ important _ . Some people might be fired or some higher-ups might be replaced.

“What is going on, do you think?” Keonhee whispers to him.

Seoho shrugs. “I don’t know. Let’s just hope it’s not us getting fired because we just got a raise and I still have to feed your big appetite.”

Keonhee whines at him and then he shushes him.

Some men walk in, looking rich and definitely rich, with branded suits on. Seoho stares blankly at these men and he doesn’t know why the girls are all whispering and cooing over something, but he doesn’t really care, to be honest.

“As of you know, our CEO Kim is recently hospitalized and he has been such a good leader to us,”

Yeah, their big, big CEO, the big boss and the owner of the company is heard hospitalized and the shareholders are all asking about the replacement for the boss. Not that small employees like Seoho and Keonhee care, because they are just dust in front of those rich people.

“Who are them?” Keonhee asks in a whisper.

Seoho pushes his glasses up his nose for a better look and he realizes how vague his sight is. He might need a new pair of glasses at this rate. His sight is getting worse.

“Not sure,” he murmurs, “I can’t see properly.”

“You should stop playing so many games at night and start to sleep quicker.”

“Try going into games just like me and I would like to see you try to stop yourself. It’s addicting, you wouldn’t know how it feels.”

Their bickering definitely distracts them from listening any further to the announcement and the next thing they know, they are ushered out of the hall with the other employees. They joke around and start asking about what would be their lunch menu later; completely not knowing a certain stare locked on him.

Seoho has always been one of the most clueless people in this world, anyway.

The first thing in the morning on the next week, Seoho certainly doesn’t expect to be called by his manager. He sends a helpless look to Keonhee and the other really can’t help him anyway, because no one knows what he did wrong. He finishes his work properly and he doesn’t arrive late, why is he being summoned into the office now?!

“Yes, sir?” Seoho calls out meekly, trying not to show how nervous he is.

His manager doesn’t say anything for a second before finally asking him, “What did you do?”

“P-Pardon?”

“What did you do exactly to have the CEO calling for you into his office?”

Seoho pales. “Sir, I… I didn’t do anything?”

“That’s it. I also don’t know what you did wrong, boy, but if you happen to be fired directly by the CEO, there is nothing I can help.”

God, no. He didn’t do anything wrong, he shouldn’t be fired over nothing. Even his manager looks so defeated because no one knows what the hell is happening here.

“Just go. The CEO is waiting for you.”

Seoho swallows thickly and bows to his manager, before walking out to head to the CEO’s office. He has never really stepped foot to this area because not everyone can enter this place for higher-ups, so he is practically shaking at the thought of entering the cold, scary place.

The CEO’s secretary sends him a look and presses the intercom to inform the boss about his arrival, before he is told that he can enter. Seoho grips his fists and prays to every God up there to please help him.

“Good morning… sir?” He croaks out while entering the wide office and lets the door close softly behind him.

The wide glass desk is full with papers and a notebook, but the leather seat is empty of someone. Seoho walks carefully deeper into the office, looking around for any clue of where the boss is. The wide windows are opened, the sun shining brightly in.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Someone says and Seoho squeaks, turning around, only to find someone clad in an expensive suit standing too close to him. Uh, someone looks pretty familiar…? He doesn't see a good looking man this often. Where has he seen this man before?

He takes a step back, stumbling over his own feet, and the person curls an arm around his back to steady him. Cliché, just like in dramas, and Seoho fucking loves  _ romance dramas.  _ Just don’t tell Keonhee about it.

“I… Sir?” He calls softly, not knowing why the boss is grinning at him.

“Lee Seoho.” The boss, the new young CEO, calls his name.

“Yes, sir…?”

“I suppose you don’t remember anything, judging from your reaction?” The man asks with a head tilt.

Seoho frowns. “Um, sir, I don’t understand-”

The man leans close and Seoho holds his breath in because  _ holy shit he smells so fucking good _ . There are lips so close to his ear, and then a whisper,

“You don’t remember me? You don’t remember calling for my name that night?”

Okay, this is confusing. What is this man talking about…?

“You don’t remember calling  _ Youngjo _ for the rest of the night?”

_ Youngjo. Fuck, Youngjo, fuck, fuck- _

Seoho lets out a gasp as one scene of memory rushes into his head. His mouth opens up, closing again, and then opening up again on repeat. The man is staring, watching his brain breaking, in amusement.

No. Fucking. Way.

“…n-no way,” Seoho whispers in desperation, “There must be… a mistake. Uh, sir, you might mistake someone else-”

The man slips two fingers into Seoho’s collar, pulling the dress shirt aside to reveal a big blotch of hickey on the base of his neck.

“I remember leaving this one,” the boss murmurs while caressing the mark with his thumb, “Still in denial?”

Seoho trembles. Fuck, fuck, fuck-

He slept with his boss. Great.

“Y-Young- I- I mean, sir. A-Are you… are you going to fire me?” Seoho dares himself to ask because yes, that’s the only thing he needs to know. If by sleeping with the boss might risk his job, then it’s done for him.

The hand on his back tightens and then he is being pulled forward, flushed against the man’s chest.

“No, why should I? There is no way I’m going to fire my favorite person.” The boss says, followed by a loud wet smooch placed on his cheek.

Seoho stares in shock because no one expects this. He is pulled into a hug and the man says, “Call my name again.”

“N-No-”

“Call my name again and pretend that I’m not your boss.” The man whispers into his neck.

Seoho feels so trapped because the man is so warm and he smells so good, and there are snippets of memories rushing into his head again. Oh no, no, he can’t be weak. But-

“Y-Youngjo.”

The man hums while burying his face into his neck. Seoho feels like he is a doll as the boss is hugging him there, in the middle of his wide ass office.

“Let’s go out for a dinner date.”

Okay, that one catches him off guard.

“What?!” He shrieks.

The boss, or Youngjo, leans away to cup his face in his hands.

“You are so cute. Let’s go out for a dinner date.”

Seoho stares through his blurred glasses and he swats the man’s hands away. There is no way his boss just asks him out for a date-

“Let’s go out,”

“Wait, wait,” Seoho hurriedly steps back, effectively pulling the man’s hands away from him.

“What’s wrong?”

“ _ What’s wrong? _ Isn’t this wrong? I mean,” he makes some weird gestures with his hands, “I’m your employee, sir?”

“And why is that a problem?” Youngjo asks back, his arms crossed in front of his chest, and Seoho tells himself not to focus on how wide that chest is.

“I mean, you are my boss?”

“And?” Youngjo asks back again, stepping closer to him.

Seoho takes steps back, stuttering to find the right words to knock some senses into the boss’ head, because why is he asking the obvious?

His thighs hit the edge of the desk and he squeaks when the boss traps him against it. Great, he doesn’t have any way out now.

Youngjo is staring, and he should stop being this fucking good looking just by doing anything.

“I- Sir, this is- this is not-” His words die on his tongue when Youngjo plants a peck on his cheek. He completely shuts up and suddenly is unable to say anything else, eyes too wide at what had just happened.

“You were saying?” Youngjo says, grinning in amusement.

“I, I- that’s- that’s not necessary, s-sir,”

“What? Kissing you? Well, you liked it though that night? You asked me to-”

Seoho slaps a hand over the man’s mouth to shut him up. He doesn’t have any clue on what the man was about to say but he doesn’t need a reminder over and over again that he slept with his boss. Youngjo peels his hand off but not letting him go, instead bringing it close to rain kisses all over his knuckles.

“Sir!” He huffs in half annoyance because really, the man should stop being like this. What if someone else might see them?

“Listen,” Youngjo says, “I know it’s surprising to you, and I suppose you don’t remember anything,”

Seoho nods his head.

“But I think I like you? Well, we haven’t really known each other for more than a night, but I like you and I think you are cute. What do you say about going on dates with me?”

Seoho pushes his glasses up his nose, his walls slowly breaking down at the temptation because who would be insane to reject such a nice date with a fucking handsome man? Certainly not anyone and Seoho is not much different from the others but he will try to keep his feet planted to the ground. 

“Sir, with all due respect, I am your  _ employee _ . And you are my  _ boss _ . Isn’t that not allowed?”

“Who says so now?” Youngjo asks back and Seoho actually doesn’t know though? It’s just like basic ethics so…

“I am the boss. And I don’t remember knowing my father making that kind of rule in this place. If I want to date my employee, then what? No one can have a say.”

Seoho gulps, suddenly feeling like he is having a very, very weird dream.

“But you don’t even know me…” He trails off, trying to come up with something else.

“That’s why we are going on a date. To get to know each other.”

“But you are my bo-”

“Can you shut it for a moment?” Youngjo huffs, “Pretend that I’m not your boss. Get to know me. It’s that easy.”

“It’s not that  _ easy _ to forget about how I’m basically working for you.” He deadpans.

“Well, you can always try. So, a date?”

Seoho tries thinking about how he is going to reject it but the man says again, “I will be waiting at the parking lot after the work hour ends.”

He doesn’t have any chance to say no now, does he?

“Alright.” He whispers with a sigh.

Youngjo grins and leans to peck his cheek, and he quickly steps away.

“No, stop that.” He takes the chance to scoot away, “Someone might see.”

“No one’s going to see,” Youngjo tries to collect him back closer but Seoho knows better now so he steps away. No, he won’t be weak to the temptation no matter how good the man smells. No, no.

“I- I should go back to work.”

The boss tries holding him back but he decides not to and just nods his head.

“Okay. I will see you later, darling.”

Seoho bows to him and walks out with his face red in embarrassment.

Keonhee asks him about what happened but he just shakes his head no. The other pouts at him for being so secretive but there is no way Seoho will tell him about how he had just unceremoniously landed himself a date with the boss.

Seoho skips the dinner date. There is no way he will really fall for that one. He doesn’t even know if the man is actually serious or just looking for some kind of fun from him once again. He might not remember the things they did when they spent the night together, but Seoho doesn’t feel like repeating it just for random fun. Okay, the man is too handsome and attractive, but he is his boss and he will be screwed if anyone would ever find out about it.

But oh boy, the next day he is being summoned again through the office phone and Seoho internally whines when he ends the call. Oh God, is he going to be fired this time?

The walk towards the CEO's office is full of him being fidgety. The secretary sends him a knowing look and lets him in because apparently the boss has been waiting for him. Seoho swallows his nervousness.

"You made me wait for an hour last night." Youngjo says the moment he enters the office.

Seoho tries coming up with an alibi but he sighs and just bends his head, "I'm sorry, sir."

The man walks closer to him, keeping a meter gap away. Seoho looks up while pushing his glasses up from slipping down his nose.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you wait."

"But you did. Are you going to do it again today?"

"Today?" He asks.

"Yeah, you agreed. You still owe me a date," Youngjo purses his lips, "And I really want to get to know you more."

Seoho bites down on his lip. "You are being serious? Not because you want to sleep with me again?"

Youngjo lets out a baffled laugh before stepping closer. He keeps a decent gap between them now, hands tucked into his pockets.

"Listen. That night was fantastic. I'm sure you enjoyed it as much as I did,"

Seoho gulps and glances away. Yeah, the fact that his ass was bruised for a few days? Certainly.

"And I would love to do it again but not now, you know. I also want to get to know you as a person. Like, to get to know your favorite food and like, to win over you first."

Seoho feels his ears burn in embarrassment over the blatant words but okay, he likes straightforward people more than people talking in riddles.

"So yeah, I would like to take you on dates and-"

"Okay," he cuts the man off, "Okay, dinner date."

He can see a smile slowly curving on Youngjo's lips. "Yeah?"

And he also can't hold back a smile. Seeing someone smiling is contagious.

"Yeah." He mutters shyly.

Youngjo's feet move around excitedly and he secretly smiles at the sight. Pretty cute for a CEO.

"Great! I will wait for you later? At the parking lot?"

Seoho wrings his hands around just so he doesn't appear awkward.

"Okay."

True to his words, the boss indeed waits for him at the private parking lot. He tries thinking if he should have escaped again but then it will be mean to the man. In the end, Seoho has to secretly walk down after avoiding Keonhee, and has to carefully slip into the man’s car.

“Hi.” Youngjo greets with a smile once he is seated in the passenger seat. 

Seoho nods politely, pushing his glasses up. “H-Hi.”

“Let’s go. I made a reservation already.” He says before pulling out of the parking lot. Seoho takes a deep breath to calm himself because wow, he is going on a date.

The dinner, surprisingly, is a whole fun one. Seoho had expected himself to be wary around the man, had expected it to be awkward and he was kinda afraid of making fun of himself, but really surprisingly, nothing of the sort happens.

They took off their suits and left those in the backseat of the car, and Youngjo talks to him like they are old friends catching up on one another. It’s actually fun for them, they drop all the honorifics, and Seoho finds himself laughing for the whole dinner.

It feels like they are friends, or more like blind date partners, trying to get to know each other better. They click, their jokes match, and there is no gap between a boss and an employee. Gone already the fear of being caught in an inappropriate situation; he is very much enjoying the time he spends with Youngjo, completely forgetting that the man is pretty much his boss.

He gets to learn Youngjo more; that the man has an older sister, that his father’s condition in the hospital has gotten better, that his mother is worrying about her children, that he has a dog named Sunny, that someday he would be completely taking over the company once his father has decided to step down fully.

He gets to know that the time they met at the club was completely a coincidence. Youngjo was just taking a breather after taking care of his sick father and worried mother, after finalizing his transfer to temporarily take over the company, and they just met there. They met at the bar and had drinks together, talking about any trivial and random things, they just got pretty interested in each other instantly. 

Seoho is embarrassed as the man retells the full story, but Youngjo makes sure to tell him every single damn thing while staring right into his eyes. He told him that they danced together on the dance floor, they made out in public, and Youngjo told him that Seoho was the one suggesting they hook up.

The sorbet suddenly doesn’t feel like it’s cold enough and Seoho feels the tension rising up with how Youngjo is staring right now. The man pays for the bill and then he escorts him back to his car.

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Youngjo mutters and in the darkness in the car, Seoho feels his face burning red.

“I… I don’t kiss on the first date,” he blurts out, suddenly pulling a loud laugh from the man.

“Oh, don’t you really?” Youngjo asks while wiping the tears from his eyes. Seoho smiles shyly and nods.

“That means I get another date, then?”

Seoho sucks his cheeks in while thinking. He really did enjoy himself tonight and maybe it’s not that bad to try this out. He is never this impulsive and he just thinks that he doesn’t need to think too much about his life.

“Yeah, but it’s still depending on your behavior.” He whispers in a cheeky tone.

“Mmh? You think so?”

Seoho holds his breath when Youngjo leans so close to help him put his seatbelt on. He can smell the man’s cologne, expensive but so soft. The smell makes him swallow and Youngjo seems to notice it, judging from the tug of grin on his lips. Seoho tries to act nonchalant, his eyes glancing away and the man decides not to push it.

“I’m taking you home.” Youngjo says, whistling happily afterwards.

Right before Seoho gets out of the car, the man stops him for a second to make sure that he gets a second date. That cracks him up and he breathes out a defeated sigh, laughing as he sends a simple nod to the man. Youngjo gives him a salute before driving away.

They don’t really talk about how they are going to act around one another when they are at work, but somehow they just know that they are going to behave like there is nothing between them for now. Not only so no one can suspect nothing, but also because they just start going on dates so they don’t want to make it so obvious, in case it fails between them or anything.

Actually, Seoho is still pretty shocked at the turnout of events because he was just living his daily life, went to work everyday, and went to a club for one fucking day, slept with a supposedly stranger, only to end up getting a date. Moreover, the person is his own boss. Such a surprise in his life.

They share secret glances when Seoho walks through the hallway with his colleagues, passing by the higher-ups coming out from the meeting room. He pushes his glasses up and manages to receive a meaningful side glance from Youngjo. He chokes on his own breath and Keonhee pats his back and tells him to stop daydreaming about random things.

The accidental meeting in the restroom is the chance for Youngjo to finally earn his number after forgetting to ask him about it. Seoho laughs and recites his number because he doesn’t bring his phone with him, and Youngjo gives his hand a squeeze before walking out. Later, Seoho finds a text in his phone, just a heart symbol and he adds the number straight to his contactbook.

Youngjo takes him out for a few more dates. Of course, to keep his principle, Seoho still hasn't let the man kiss him. Lately, it's more like teasing him nowadays. He can see how desperate Youngjo is to hold back from kissing him and it's actually fun to see the man struggling because of that. It also makes it nicer knowing that Youngjo is a man of his words.

He is taken on a date to random places, just for them to have fun. They go to the mall, just doing some window shopping and laughing over what the mannequin is wearing. It's a simple date for a CEO like Youngjo, but it is very much entertaining to see this side of him.

There is also a date where Youngjo takes him to watch the watershow. It's his first time and he has never seen any of it but it's really fun. It's pretty, the lighting and the water are pretty, and Youngjo holds his hand as they watch the show in the dark night.

Another date is also fun. They go to a night market and buy random street food. Youngjo insists on feeding him and Seoho lets him despite the flush on his cheeks. It’s all very fun and exciting, as they hold hands while trying to steal some sips from each other’s drink. At the end of the night, Seoho hugs the man tightly to tell him how much he is enjoying the date.

Seoho likes the date in the cinema the best so far because they watch the movie with their hands held together despite how warm it is. They had slept together anyway so skinships don’t really matter anyway. By the end of the date, Seoho leaps forward to give the man a short kiss on his cheek.

There are some more dinner dates and each time, Seoho thinks he discovers more and more charms that Youngjo owns. The man doesn’t really look like the boss he is supposed to fear, but it feels like they are just trying things out as humans who like one another.

When it’s around their eighth date on the hill staring up at the starry night, Youngjo asks if he can finally kiss him now because he really wants to. Seoho lets out a nervous giggle because he wants that too and they just kiss without prolonging anything. The kiss is, just as expected, sweet from the candies they just ate, but it just makes the experience even greater.

Their kisses turn into a whole giggle mess because Youngjo keeps telling him that he finally gets to kiss him after so many dates, that he finally earns his reward. Seoho laughs into the man’s mouth and he surges forward to kiss him again just to shut him up.

That day, they make it official. Seoho just gains himself a boyfriend.

Sometime later, a month into their relationship, Youngjo says that he can tell him if ever needs anything, as they cuddle during one date, and Seoho rolls his eyes at the man, jokingly telling him that he needs a raise. He doesn’t think the man would ever take his words seriously because the next thing he knows is that he is moved to another department, out of the marketing. 

Seoho, clueless as ever, is called by the CEO’s secretary, whom he learns as Dongju or something, and he gets his own cubicle designed specially for him. When he asks where it is and what his job is, it will be  _ in front of the CEO’s office _ and his job will be the CEO’s  _ personal assistant _ .

“What the fuck,” he curses under his breath.

“Yeah, what the fuck,” the secretary repeats after him. Seoho snaps his head aside and finds the secretary giving him a teasing grin.

“What?”

The secretary rolls his eyes on him. “Do you think I am clueless over how fond Mr. Kim is with you? I phoned you more than ten times and I let you into Mr. Kim’s office numerous times. I’m not that blind.”

Seoho finds himself stuttering, “I- I, uh, well. Thanks…?”

Cue the rolling eyes again. “You’re welcome.”

“Okay, explain to me why I have to work in front of your office.” He demands, although not as stern as he thinks he would be.

Youngjo grins while rounding over his desk to approach him. He takes his hand and Seoho silently lets him, not sure when he has gotten so weak for this man.

“You wanted a raise and I wanted to see you more often. It’s a win-win situation.”

Seoho huffs, “Not exactly? What will be my job here then? I haven’t even told my friends about this sudden transfer.”

Youngjo hums. “You will be my personal assistant to assist me in everything I need.”

“Don’t you have your secretary for that matter?”

“Dongju only has to do my schedules and all official things. And you,” Youngjo steps closer to pull him forward, their chests flushed together, “You will be attending on to  _ me _ .”

Seoho rolls his eyes but then the man kisses him straight on his mouth to assure him.

“Are you mad at me?”

“Not quite,” Seoho murmurs, then he sees the hopeful look in the man’s eyes and his walls just crush down, “Fine, I will be your assistant or whatever it is.”

Youngjo grins widely and smooches him on his cheek. “Great!”

Keonhee doesn’t believe him when he tells that he is being transferred to be the CEO’s personal assistant. Once he shows the new badge to the other, Keonhee has his mouth hanging open wide.

“What the hell?” Keonhee gasps while tenderly caressing the badge with his fingers.

Seoho stifles a smile at how ridiculous his friend looks. Even though there are some dirty tricks behind his sudden transfer, he can’t help but to feel a little teeny tiny bit proud of being transferred to a whole different department. He doesn’t have to mention it, but everyone knows he gets a raise.

“How did this happen? Did you fuck the CEO or something?” Keonhee asks, still in disbelief and mostly only joking, but Seoho chokes on his orange juice. Wow, that hits right in the middle of the bull’s eye.

“Mind your language.” He mutters while trying to act nonchalant about it. Luckily, Keonhee is  _ that _ slow so he doesn’t notice a single thing.

“How does the CEO look? Is he, like, a carbon copy of the old CEO or nah?”

Seoho smiles, “Why do you want to know?”

“We have never had a young boss in this company and you get to stare at the CEO for a long time now, so just tell me.”

“He looks… okay, I guess.”  _ Wrong, he is so fucking handsome. _

Keonhee deflates. “Must be ugly if you don’t ogle at the man.”

This time, Seoho chokes on his own saliva, laughing. “Well, if you say so.”

Seoho doesn’t ogle at the man? That’s such bullshit.

No matter how many times he tells himself that his boss is now his  _ boyfriend _ , he still can’t wrap his head around it. He is seated in his new desk, papers scattered all over the surface, but his eyes keep stealing glances at the boss.

He has succeeded in stealing glances, but this one time, Youngjo catches him. And he scrambles to handle the papers, ignoring the way the boss is downright cackling at him. Seoho puffs his cheeks and refuses to even glance at the man for the rest of the day.

“Why are you still pouting,” Youngjo sits on the edge of his desk once the work hours end. Seoho pretends that he doesn’t hear him, still tidying the papers and documents even though there are only so little.

The stack is pulled from his grip and he huffs, looking up only to have Youngjo leaning down to kiss him square on his mouth. He lets out a silent squeak, glancing around to see if anyone is around. There are windows here and there and he wouldn't want to risk anything.

“Everyone’s going home already. Come on, we are too.”

Seoho nods docilely and lets the man grab his hand along the way out of the office. They have gotten off from work pretty late nowadays just to avoid meeting people. Youngjo is okay with people finding out but Seoho doesn’t think he is ready for that. He has always been the wallflower and away from people’s attention, so he doesn’t want to feel uncomfortable by being the focus.

The places where they often spend being a normal couple are in the boss’ office or in the car. They get pretty close and all affectionate when they are on dates, but they also still look around in case they meet some people they know.

“You shouldn’t make it so obvious.” Youngjo says once they get into the man’s car, once the doors are closed. 

Seoho hums, “What is it?”

The man reaches to help him with the seatbelt before kissing him. “Ogling me.”

Seoho narrows his eyes, hands flying up to cup the man’s face in his palms so he can kiss him again. He doesn’t initiate affection often but whenever he does, Youngjo is always all over the moon.

“Can’t help it. My boyfriend is so fucking handsome in suit.”

Youngjo giggles, “Yeah? Am I?” He whispers, kissing him again. Seoho feels himself giggling as well and they just spend a whole twenty minutes kissing in the car, forgetting the idea of going home.

“If only I can take you home,” Youngjo groans, teeth biting on his lip and pulling it. Seoho takes a shuddering breath and tilts his head so the man can kiss him again.

“Weekend is coming soon.”

Youngjo lets his lip go. “You wanna come to my place for the weekend? We can just… kiss the whole day.”

Seoho smiles secretly. “I would love that.”

“Okay. Make an excuse to your roommate because you are going to have a sleepover.”

“Man. It’s gonna be difficult. Keonhee is a curious little one.”

“Just say you are going to sleepover at your boyfriend’s.”

“That’s worse. He is going to demand an explanation from me.”

Youngjo reaches to pat his head. “Then tell him.”

Seoho huffs. “Soon. Not now. I don’t think I’m ready to have him find out this quick.”

Well, who knows how destiny works. 

The next day at work, when Youngjo is cornering him in the empty pantry room just so they could make out, is the day his roommate will find out.

“Can’t you wait,” Seoho hisses but welcomes the kiss on his mouth anyway. He really can’t resist his boyfriend now, he wonders why.

Youngjo pushes him back against the counter, almost hitting the coffee maker machine.

“Can’t. You looked so cute earlier in the meeting. I was this close to kiss you in front of everyone.”

Seoho sighs into the man’s mouth and lets their tongues tangle together. He lifts an arm up, crooking his elbow around Youngjo’s back of neck to pull him lower. The thrill is so exciting, his adrenaline is rushing all over. Making out with his boyfriend at work like this, he feels like he is going back to high school where he did the naughty things in the locker room with his exes.

He leans away to take a breath but Youngjo’s hand goes to cup the underside of his jaw and the man just delves in deeper. His glasses are fogged from their warm breathing and his ears ring at how his blood is rushing; yet a noise pulls him back to the reality.

They snap their head to the door, and it’s… Keonhee with his empty plastic cup rolling away.

“Uh- wow,” Keonhee stutters.

Seoho pushes his boyfriend away, suddenly aware of his surroundings. Youngjo clears his throat in awkwardness and Keonhee is still there with his mouth gaping open.

“I- Keonhee, I can explain,”

Youngjo glances at him. “Should I leave?”

Seoho nods, “I guess. Keonhee, come here, buddy?”

Still in trance, Keonhee walks into the pantry room and receives a pat on his back from the CEO. Seoho takes his roommate by his hand and leads him to sit down and he thinks he shouldn’t prolong this more.

Keonhee’s mouth hangs open for the whole time he tells him everything, spares the juice and unnecessary details. Seoho keeps his voice low and his pace of talking is quick in case someone else might enter. The next thing he knows, Keonhee is grabbing him on his shoulders and shaking him like he is some broken vending machine.

“The fuck.”

Seoho lets out a stifled giggle and just lets his roommate rants at him. He has to listen to Keonhee talking about so many things at random all at the same time and his head hurts but it’s the least he can do to his friend.

At the end, Keonhee asks, “So, have you fucked in his office?”

Seoho slaps his head upside down.

Youngjo greets him once he is back to the office.

“How did the talk with your friend go?”

Seoho gives the man a punch on his stomach, pretty light but not so weak after all.

“You said you locked the door already!”

“I might have forgotten about it.”

With that happening, Seoho doesn’t have to think of an excuse to tell his roommate about him sleeping over at Youngjo’s. Keonhee sends him some weird gestures with his fingers, his eyebrows wiggling teasingly. He tries his best to ignore it even though he is madly embarrassed at what his roommate is actually hinting. 

“Make some cute babies!” Keonhee calls out before he could even leave their shared apartment.

He throws the other’s slipper to his head.

Youngjo’s place, as expected, is big and comfy. It’s expensive and even the couch is so fluffy. He can just lie there and won’t have his neck cramped, so he tests it out and Youngjo jumps on him to kiss him senselessly. He laughs at how the man is taking the advantage of him but who is he to reject kisses from his boyfriend?

Seoho just finds out that his boyfriend is actually a cat? With how similar Youngjo’s voices are to a cat’s purring when he runs his fingers along the man’s hair and scalp, he might have mistaken the man as a cat hybrid or something. Youngjo is actually pretty cute despite his handsome appearance.

They just make out, lazily, with the man half lying on top of him, and their hands caressing everywhere they could find. Seoho hums in a low voice as his boyfriend plants soft kisses along his neck and throat, and he can fall asleep just like this. His eyes are closing, the wind is blowing the curtain, there are warm hands slipping under his sweater and staying there, and a short afternoon nap sounds nice.

The next time he wakes up, he is lying on top of Youngjo instead of the other way around. His boyfriend is also napping and the breeze is still blowing gently through the open windows. Seoho props his chin on the man’s chest and just stares through his fogged glasses, staring at how his boyfriend is looking very much like a sculpture than a human. 

A human shouldn’t be this perfectly good looking. Gosh, he is so fucking lucky.

Seoho lifts a hand up and caresses the man’s head, slowly, gently, until he almost falls back to his sleep; if not for the hands wriggling on his back. He doesn’t even realize that there are hands buried under his sweater, and once he realizes that Youngjo is awake, he pulls the man’s hair instead of stroking it.

Youngjo hisses at the dull pain and he laughs, leaning up to kiss him until their teeth knock together. Youngjo grins at that and he murmurs a soft sorry before the man claims his lips again. He might say that their entire relationship is filled with kisses with the amount of times they are overdoing it.

For dinner, Youngjo says he will cook because he has learned some special recipes. Seoho waits there, propping his chin on his palms as he watches his boyfriend’s muscular back contracting through the blue shirt he is wearing. When Youngjo chops the meat, his back muscles contract and Seoho finds himself sighing dreamily.

“You are ogling at me again.” Youngjo says without turning around to see him. Seoho giggles, “How do you know.” He says, not even asking because he is just indirectly admitting it. The man twists his neck and sends him a flying kiss. Seoho fakes a gag, but the smile stays on his lips.

The food is delicious and Seoho doesn’t know how many times he has thrown compliments over compliments, and Youngjo just goes to kiss him until he shuts up about it.

Seoho accidentally pours a whole glass of soda all over himself after trying to act fun and Youngjo chokes on his own and they laugh over it, until Seoho excuses himself to just straightly take a shower because his sweater sticks to him like a second skin.

He is playing with his phone after he finishes showering, lying with his stomach down while waiting for Youngjo to finish showering. The bed is big and soft and he can easily doze off after replying to Keonhee’s suggestive text, if not for Youngjo toppling above him.

“Hey,” Youngjo murmurs, kissing along the back of his neck. Seoho grunts at it, feeling ticklish, feeling the cold lips on his skin.

He tries to spin around, twisting his body in difficulty due to the weight on top of him. Once he lands on his back, Youngjo takes his glasses away and he whines when his sight just goes blurry.

“Give them back,” he says. He really should recheck his eyes to the clinic.

Youngjo kisses him again, deep and passionate, and he just gives up trying to regain his possession back. Their lips slot together, twisting over one another, and Seoho lifts his arms up to curl them around his boyfriend.

“Have you remembered,” Youngjo says, and he hums questioningly when the man pauses to go straight to his neck, kissing his bobbing Adam’s apple, “Have you remembered what we did after going away from the club?”

Seoho feels heat creeping up his neck. “Didn’t you tell me about it already? Why are you bringing this up again?” He asks in embarrassment.

“Because if you haven’t, then I would gladly show you whatever we had done before.” Youngjo says while dragging his pajama top down his shoulder, lips immediately attaching on the shown skin. Seoho breaths harshly, okay, okay, he hasn’t remembered anything actually. His brain is just all mushy and there is no way he can even think with how his boyfriend is already running his hands all over him now.

There is no more word needed as they just fumble around in bed. Youngjo whispers to him that he is afraid his glasses will be crushed so he takes them away. Seoho whines in embarrassment at how his boyfriend is implying that it won’t be soft at all. Damn, the heat is creeping up all over his body and he just easily lifts his arms up when Youngjo pulls his pajama over his head.

Seoho is already breathing raggedly when Youngjo starts retelling the Sacred Story again, like how at that night he had eaten Seoho’s ass till he came so hard and how he is going to repeat it again right now. Seoho trembles greatly, in anticipation for what’s coming and in fear of embarrassing himself for being too excited, but Youngjo pays no heed to him. The man flips him over and grabs at his hips.

The noise he lets out is so loud and he feels himself dripping precum when Youngjo kisses his entrance as if it’s his mouth. Fuck, that’s so erotic. He is trembling all over when the man finally starts for real and the rest is history. Seoho forgets himself and yeah, it feels like dejavu in his head.

Youngjo sucking his rim, sticking his tongue in, and slapping his ass cheeks until the flesh jiggle; oh yeah, it did happen once. Seoho’s mouth hangs open, drool dripping down his chin and his eyes glassy from his tears.

“ _ Youngjo. Fuck, Youngjo, fuck, fuck- _ ”

The man chuckles, biting down on his ass cheek, “Even the way you call my name is the same.”

Seoho doesn’t understand, what? He just buries his whole face into the pillow and lets his man do his job, which is now already in the state of another thing.

“I gave you three fingers at that time,” Youngjo murmurs, bending down until his back is flushed against the man’s chest, “But you begged for another one. So I’m giving you what you want, baby.”

Seoho cries out in delight when he is stuffed full, so fucking full, four long thick fingers filling him up to the brim. The fingertips tickle his insides and he is going insane, this is not even funny anymore.

Youngjo pulls out, his fingers sticky and drenched from the lube. 

“You are so hungry,” Youngjo mutters while tracing over his gaping hole, “Always so hungry for more.”

Seoho glances back through his shoulder and waits impatiently. He feels the warmth, feels the wide tip of cock resting on his rim, feels the drip of Youngjo’s cum smearing along his twitching opening.

“You want it?” Youngjo asks in a murmur, tapping his cock a few times against the reddening anal. Seoho swallows thickly and nods his head eagerly, just waiting in obedience.

Youngjo coos at him and pushes his cock in. Seoho whines at the stretch, his mouth hanging open and the burn feels so  _ fucking good _ . His whole body goes slack and he falls back to the bed, only having Youngjo’s hand on his hip to prop him up.

His boyfriend drives in, cock long and hard and thick and just so fit in him. It throbs, twitching at the warmth, and Seoho relishes in the sounds of relieved groans Youngjo makes.

Youngjo presses down on him, chest resting on his back, and he can feel the man’s heart pumping loudly. The first few thrusts are kinda unexpected, because they fit so tightly and it’s hard to even move, but the little surprised noises coming from him manage to pull a chuckle from Youngjo.

“Hear yourself. You are so fucking cute.”

Seoho pants harshly and he bends his back even more, his ass curved up and Youngjo just takes the chance to drill into him. The bed shakes, the king sized bed eventually shakes, and Seoho doesn’t even want to think how strong Youngjo is actually rocking into him.

His ass jiggles, the pillow falls down from the bed, and Seoho feels his sanity is leaving him. Youngjo’s grip on his waist is powerful, might be bruising, but he doesn’t think he minds. His attention is focused solely on the way Youngjo pulls his cock out, only to slam in again. It knocks the breath out of him and he might have lost his consciousness by now.

It’s so fucking good. If this is what he is forgetting, then he is so thankful Youngjo wants to repeat it again. God, no wonder his ass was bruised for a whole week that time.

He comes and he doesn’t even realize it. Youngjo points it out and he drunkenly asks for a kiss, and his boyfriend willingly gives him what he wants. When he feels Youngjo coming into him, thick, warm cum splashing inside, he lets out a shaky weak moan that has his boyfriend kissing him so deeply and calling him a fucking vixen for how erotic he sounds.

Seoho barely hears anything and he welcomes Youngjo raining kisses all over his skin. Some sting and maybe there are more hickeys than he expects but he doesn’t care though. He does have a cat for a boyfriend and a cat bites quite a lot, so it’s no wonder Youngjo is all teeth on his skin. Wait, what is he thinking, he doesn’t make sense. His orgasm is taking his logic away.

Youngjo envelops him in a hug that is too warm but Seoho wouldn’t want it in any other way.

Weekend ends too quickly and Seoho has difficulty walking properly no matter how hard he is trying to cover it. Youngjo is all smiley and stifling his laughter as they walk into the man’s office, and Seoho narrows his eyes at his boyfriend. He is going to take his revenge, Youngjo should watch out.

Work goes as usual, and Keonhee asks him regarding his weird way of sitting down. It’s either his friend is clueless or pretending to be dumb about it; Seoho doesn’t answer him.

A meeting is over and Seoho trails behind his boyfriend, feeling his chest full with proud feeling. Youngjo had just finished the meeting in a fabulous way and he had just secured a very important deal and he was just so fucking awesome. He feels proud as a boyfriend and really, Youngjo looks like a god earlier.

“You did great.” He mutters and goes to approach the boss sitting in his leather seat, bending down to peck his mouth.

Youngjo grins and clasps him on his hips, looking up with expecting eyes.

“Did I? Will I get a reward from my boyfriend?”

Seoho taps his chin. “You think you deserve a reward?”

“Of course! I did really well just now! I think I deserve a kiss or two.” Youngjo purses his lips forward and he looks so cute that way. Seoho just rolls his eyes and slightly pushes the man’s seat backwards, the wheels rolling away a few centimeters to give him the space.

He goes down to his knees, bending slightly so he doesn't bump his head on the desk.

"I think you deserve more than a kiss." He runs his palm over the man's crotch.

Youngjo looks surprised, breathless but mostly not expecting this to happen. Seoho grins up at his boyfriend, fingers reaching for the zipper. He doesn’t know what pushes him to be this brave, considering that anyone could be knocking anytime soon but he just feels like doing it.

The cock is already semi hard by the time he drags the man’s boxers down and he sticks his tongue out to touch the tip. Youngjo groans at that, a hand coming down to pull at his slicked hair. Seoho can just redo his hair again later.

The tip rests on the flat of his tongue while he keeps eye contact with his boyfriend. Youngjo looks excited, his chest heaving up and down, and he looks like a kid waiting for his reward. Seoho grins at that and he just parts his mouth, pushing the cock in. Youngjo is already panting and he barely does anything. He might have to do this more often to have Youngjo being a mess under his touch.

He sucks in his cheeks, hollowing them while pushing as much inch that can fit into his mouth. The tip hits the back of his throat and he still has a few more inches that are left, but he doesn’t want to gag so he just grabs at the rest with his hand.

“Fuck,” Youngjo pants harshly, gripping tight on his hair, while his other hand crushes the leather seat.

Seoho doesn’t waste time and he bobs his head up and down, breathing hard through his nose. He had only given heads a few times to his exes and while he doesn’t really enjoy doing this before, he thinks he might have to change his mind because pulling the reaction from Youngjo is actually so fun.

Youngjo unconsciously bucks his hips forward and he whines at the sudden move. His boyfriend runs his hand over his hair while muttering an apology, and Seoho just sucks him off real good. He needs to go back to work soon.

A knock on the door surprises them and Youngjo hastily tries to push him off his cock. Seoho is glad he is hidden under the desk but he still backs away, tongue licking his lips from the precum.

“Excuse me, sir, I have just received an important call from Mr. Kang and…”

Dongju keeps talking about work while Youngjo is a whole fidgety mess, trying to appear as if he doesn't have his pants pulled down and cock weeping precum. Seoho smiles cheekily and goes forward to take the cock back into his mouth, soon getting a pull on his hair from his boyfriend.

He sucks him off, quick, deep throating him, and Youngjo’s voice is rather shaky as he throws orders to his secretary. Seoho bobs his head up and down, his glasses fogged from his own warm breaths, and then Dongju is finally leaving the office, the door closing behind him.

Youngjo hisses, curses leaving his mouth, and Seoho keeps bobbing his head to make the man cum.

“Shit, fuck, baby, pull away- I’m coming,”

Seoho doesn’t want to pull away though and he keeps sucking him. Youngjo groans lowly and pushes him away, but the timing is too late. His cum spurts all over Seoho’s face, smeared all over his glasses and cheeks, dripping down his swollen glossed lips.

Youngjo takes a shaky breath in and stares at the sensuous sight that is his boyfriend, on his knees, with cum all over his face. Seoho licks his lips and giggles softly at the state that Youngjo is in, and then he wipes the cum on his cheek, bringing it to mouth. He hears a groan coming from his boyfriend and then Youngjo takes off his glasses, again.

"I can't see properly without it-" He whines.

Youngjo curses. "So you prefer to look at my cum in a close gap? Geez, baby, you look so messy." He grabs a few sheets of tissues and starts wiping Seoho's face.

Seoho lets out a throaty giggle and helps Youngjo tuck his cock back into his pants.

"There, your reward," he says, one eye closing when Youngjo rubs his eyelid from any cum.

Youngjo stops and goes to squat down in front of him, sighing. He holds Seoho's face in his palms, leaning close to peck his swollen lips.

"You are driving me crazy and this is not even a joke." He says, tone fond and just defeated.

Seoho chokes out a giggle and smiles against his boyfriend's lips when he kisses him again.

"That's the purpose though?" He murmurs.

Youngjo fakes a gasp. He giggles.

A few more months into the relationship, people start to notice things. He might think that they are being careful already but nosey people are everywhere and there is no way they can hide this forever. Seoho thinks the company trip last week might be the biggest give out.

Youngjo had specifically gotten them one room and even though he is the personal assistant, there was no need for them to be sleeping in one room while the other employees were all roomed randomly. Seoho tried talking to his boyfriend about it but the man said to not worry.

It seems like some people have also become suspicious at the amount of the time they spend together. He is also seen coming in and out of the boss' car, seen on random streets with him, and just all that jazz.

Eventually, people whisper when he is walking alone and no matter how he ignores them, it's pretty annoying and hurtful too to hear them spread rumors about him.

He hears some mean words and he knows that people talk behind your back because they are jealous of what you have, but it still hurts nonetheless. Keonhee says that he should ignore those people though. It's not that easy.

"Lee Seoho." 

He snaps his head up, startled at the sudden call coming from the intercom. He glances at Youngjo through the window and finds the boss frowning at him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Come into my office. Right now."

Seoho nods and walks out of his cubicle, entering the boss' office and finding Youngjo drawing down the blinds on his windows.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Youngjo asks, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing's wrong but you are spacing out most of the time? Tell me so I can fix it." The man says while reaching to caress his cheek.

Seoho pushes his glasses up and unconsciously leans into the touch.

"You can't… fix it."

"Try me."

He takes a deep breath. "I… I just heard some rumors. That's it."

"What rumors? What is it that you are not telling me?"

"Youngjo, it's not important-"

"If it's bugging you then I am sure it's important." He says sternly and Seoho sighs.

"People start to get suspicious. About us."

"And then?"

"Don't you get it? Your name is being dragged along and-"

"What do you mean being dragged? What did people exactly say?" Youngjo steps closer to cup his face in his palms.

"They just… said that I might be sleeping with you to, you know, get this position or something," he tries to play it cool, but speaking it with his own mouth hurts, "I mean… it's not entirely wrong considering that we did sleep together the first time before-"

"What else? What else did they say?"

"Um, that I spread my legs for you? And uh, like, you paid for me or something? Yeah, something around that-"

Youngjo pulls him into a hug and Seoho can feel it more than he sees it. His boyfriend is fuming and it's not good.

"Tell me the names and I am going to fire them for spouting nonsense." His voice is low, an obvious sign that he is trying to hold himself back.

Seoho buries his nose into the man's shoulder and feels himself relaxing after taking a deep breath of his scent.

"No, why would you do that?"

"They are talking shit about you. I can't just let them off!" Youngjo growls. 

Seoho clutches at the man. "It's okay. It will pass anyway."

"Are you okay? How do you feel about that?" Youngjo asks in a murmur, lips pressing against the side of his head.

He curls into the man even more, "Kinda hurt for a bit but… there is nothing I can do about it."

"I can tell the HR to fire some people if you know the names. I don't need people like them working for me."

Seoho sighs. "Let's just forget it. It will die down soon."

"For now, okay. But if I hear it myself, I won't hesitate."

He nods and lets his boyfriend pull him to sit on the couch. They just sit together and he slumps more into the man's for his warmth.

Youngjo pats his back and he is lulled to a short nap, not knowing when he has started getting sleepy. 

The door is knocked gently and Youngjo looks up, staring at a surprised Dongju who finds them cuddled together.

"Sir, your father is here."

Youngjo startles and glances down to his sleeping boyfriend. Maybe it's time to introduce him anyway.

"Let him in. Oh, Dongju? Have you heard about some rumors lately?" 

His secretary nods hesitantly. "Yes, I do, sir."

"Help me find the names of those people."

"I will, sir."

Youngjo watches as his secretary leaves, and then his father, who has been discharged from the hospital last week, enters his office. The surprise on his father's face is clear.

"Hey, dad." He greets softly.

"Oh, what's wrong with the poor boy?" His father asks, noticing the exhausted and the frowning face even when Seoho is sleeping.

"He had a long day and I decided to let him nap for a while."

His father sits on the couch across him.

"Who is this dear boy?"

Youngjo caresses Seoho's head. "My personal assistant. And my boyfriend."

Seoho is clueless about anything. He just finds out from Keonhee on the next week about their old CEO visiting and he doesn't remember seeing the man, so he asks about it to his boyfriend.

"He came." Youngjo answers easily while signing some documents, "You were napping when he came and he didn't want to wake you up so we just chatted lightly for a while before he went home." 

The way he talks is so nonchalant and Seoho has his jaws hanging open.

"What… You mean… Mr. Kim came when I… when I… slept…?"

"Yeah," Youngjo looks up from his papers, grinning, "My dad said you looked cute."

Seoho groans and pulls at his hair. Noooo, how is he going to face the man in the future?!

“Why didn’t you wake me up or something?? It must be so awkward! God! Youngjo, you should have woken me up! What did he say? What would he think about it?”

Youngjo stifles a smile. “Why are you so worked up about it?”

Seoho sends his boyfriend a look of disbelief. “And why are you so relaxed about it?”

“My dad said he will be looking forward to meeting you properly. Maybe over a dinner or something? He said my mom would definitely love you.”

Seoho stutters an answer and just stomps his way out of the man’s office, completely disregarding the way Youngjo is cackling in his seat. There is a hidden meaning in his words and no matter how much Seoho is trying to not read too much into that, he can’t fight the tiny smile from curling across his lips at the hint that Youngjo’s father might like him.

Youngjo walks down the hallway, with his secretary and personal assistant trailing behind him. Seoho has gotten pretty close with Dongju and it’s good to know that his boyfriend has befriended someone else. They meet Keonhee on the way there and the man gives him a polite greeting before not so secretly shares an excited wave with Seoho. Youngjo is this close to chuckling, but his ears suddenly catch the whisperings at the distance.

_ “Yeah, I saw it too. Lee Seoho went home yesterday in Mr. Kim’s car again.” _

_ “Mr. Kim seems to keep him around more than he keeps his secretary.” _

_ “How much is the rate Lee Seoho charges to Mr. Kim, do you think? He must be good giving his services if this keeps going on.” _

_ “He knows how to climb up the status in society.” _

_ “Do you think Lee would let me to do it too if I pay him-” _

Youngjo walks straight to the man standing at the corner, stealing glances to everyone’s badge. The employees look down when they notice the CEO is standing in front of them.

“Tell everyone to gather in the meeting hall in five minutes.” He hisses, “And if you have anything to say, speak it out in front of my face.”

He sprints away and Dongju has to run after him, Seoho following behind in panic.

The meeting hall is filled with all employees in no less than five minutes. Seoho watches from the side, together with Dongju, and the two of them don’t know what Youngjo is planning to announce.

“My father built this company with a clean beginning and in hope that everyone working here will be wise and sensible.”

Seoho nudges Dongju on his arm, “What is he going to say? Why is he talking in riddles or something?”

“I don’t know. Don’t ask me. I’m just going to watch the show here.”

“But recently, it has been brought to my attention that my employees have become so narrow minded and I don’t appreciate that kind of behavior.” Youngjo stops and then glances to the side, “Seoho, come here.”

Seoho points to himself, asking  _ me? _ while Dongju gently pushes him forward. He stumbles slightly and keeps his head down to avoid the eyes staring at him. Once he arrives at the CEO’s side, Youngjo takes his hand and pulls him closer.

“I have heard so many bad slurs being used to call Lee Seoho and I do not condone such words being used in this environment. Any insult thrown to me and my lover won’t be taken easily.”

Seoho swallows at the mention of it and he takes a step back so he can hide behind Youngjo. The secret is out anyway, with Youngjo announcing it so casually.

“Learn to not badmouth people behind their back if you don’t have the guts to say it to my face.” Youngjo hisses, and then he points to some people he recognizes.

“You, and you, and the woman at the back, and three men at the side. You are fired.”

Seoho gapes at the direct order and he looks at his boyfriend, trying to tug his attention, but Youngjo just pulls him closer without even sparing him a glance. Youngjo looks angry, his jaws are tense, and his eyes just change. Seoho knows this is going to happen but he doesn’t expect it to happen at this scale.

“Everyone else doing the same thing will be fired with no mercy.”

The employees murmur in the hall and Seoho just hides himself fully behind his boyfriend’s back. He doesn’t think he can take the attention that well.

“This company doesn’t need that kind of people,” someone else says and they glance around, finding the old CEO standing there with his hands behind his back. Clearly no one expects his sudden presence here, “If there is anyone who does not agree with this decision, you are welcomed to walk out of this building right now.”

Youngjo feels proud at his father’s words and he nods his head to the old man, silently giving his gratitude. He takes Seoho away from the crowd after dismissing the employees and he sees Keonhee giving two thumbs up, and Dongju nodding his head from the side.

His father greets them and Seoho bows to the man repeatedly, only to be scooped up into a hug.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, son. Let’s go out for a lunch date together. I’ve been dying to get to know you more.”

Seoho stutters at the offer and sends a glance to his boyfriend, in which Youngjo answers with a nod.

“Sure. A lunch would be nice. Come on, darling.”

Youngjo’s father holds him around his shoulder. “Now, tell me if my son ever treats you badly?”

Seoho stutters for an answer and then Youngjo appears out of nowhere.

“What do you mean, dad? I’m always being  _ good  _ to him!” He says in a pouty tone.

Seoho stifles a giggle, “Actually, sir, Youngjo once ever did this to me…”

“Tell me, son, I will knock that child on his head.”

Youngjo stands there with his mouth hanging open in betrayal. 

“Why are you conspiring against me as if I’m not here?” He asks in disbelief, watching his lover and his father walking away while chatting happily, “Hey, wait for me!!”

“Do you hear something, son?” Youngjo’s father asks him and he giggles softly.

Youngjo finally catches up to them and grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers together. Seoho smiles at the man when he gets a kiss on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the word vomit-
> 
> twt: [@kumo_is_kumo](https://twitter.com/kumo_is_kumo)


End file.
